


Broken Promises, Mended Hearts

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Broken Promises, Cemetery, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Spencer Reid, Inspired by TikTok, Jason Gideon Bashing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Vows, Minor Character Death, OMC not mentioned by name, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Reid promised to marry someone, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Whump, Supportive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: Set in a world where whenever you make a promise you gain a black mark on your face and if the promise is broken it turns into a brown and red mark.Spencer Reid has a broken promise mark, but the story isn't what Aaron and Derek expect. Or the day after Spencer's first day at the BAU, he takes the team to his love's grave and shows them that not all people with marks are bad...
Relationships: Past - Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 92





	Broken Promises, Mended Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a TikTok trend and it made me cry, so I was like welp... Let's write a fic and make Spencer sad... Hehe

**_Reid: “The Chief Minister of Andhra Pradesh, Y. S. Jaganmohan Reddy once said, ‘implementation of promises is as important as making them.’”_ **

Everyone knew not to make promises, it was a surefire way of ending up with a permanent mark across your face unless you were intent on keeping it. When you first made a promise, it was a black line and if you broke it, it became a skin marking or red and brown. Most customer service jobs didn’t allow people with permanent marks to work in stores, no store wanted to represent their business like that. Most government agencies didn’t either, they were thought to be untrustworthy or traitors, unable to keep a promise. 

When applying you had to state what your mark was for and they made you promise that was the truth. If you kept the promise, telling the truth, the second mark would disappear, allowing the agency to decide whether or not it was a bad crime or not. If you lied to the agency, not keeping your promise, an ugly mark would be permanently stamped on your face, disqualifying you from the first rounds of interviews. 

Most people with ‘broken promise’ marks didn’t make it past the first few rounds and if they did never make it far in their line of work. Enter Dr Spencer Reid, a profiler at the BAU with 3 degrees and 3 PhDs, an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, could read up to 20,000 words a minute and had the most vibrant ‘broken promise’ mark the team had ever seen.

It was a mix of purples and reds, the dark brown undertones only further complimenting it and it looked like it belonged on his face, not taking away from it, but enhancing his features. Needless to say, when a 22 year old walked into the BAU, with a colourful streak across his face, Hotch was weary and reaching for his gun. 

“Hi, I’m Dr Spencer Reid, the new BAU profiler.” He said, fiddling with his bag strap and not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“Hello Dr Reid. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, that over there is SSA Derek Morgan, and our unit chief SSA Jason Gideon is not in yet.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” Reid replied, sticking out his hand cautiously for Aaron to shake, as if scared he’d reject it. His face didn’t have any atrocious markings like Spencer’s did and he was very scared of what Hotch might do. Hotchner, not wanting to seem rude or prejudiced, stuck his hand out and firmly grasped Spencer’s hand. 

“Yo Hotch, who’s the new kid?” Derek called from the other side of the room, turning Reid could see his cheeks were clear as well and he had a wide, but confused smile across his face.

“Agent Morgan, this is Dr Spencer Reid.” Morgan strolled over to Reid, shaking his hand excitedly and asking tons of questions.

“So, what exactly are you a doctor in anyway?”

“I have a PhD in Mathematics, Engineering and Chemistry, as well as a degree in psychology and sociology, this year I’ve started working on one in philosophy as well.”

“Wow, pretty boy’s smart too. What else can you do?” Derek whistled out, amazed. Even Hotchner was taken aback. Gideon told him this kid would be smart, but at this level? He was astounded. 

“I can read 20,000 words a minute, have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187.”

“Damn.” Morgan drawled, letting the word ring out. “I mean, damn.”

He was left speechless, as Hotch sighed at his antics. “Welcome to the team Dr Reid, your desk is right over there. I’m assuming you have your go bag already packed, we have a case.” Reid nodded slowly, nodding to the bag slung over his shoulder that is thread worn and old, but has a homey and used feel about it. 

There was duct tape holding together one side and the other had seams bursting. The buckle was in need of some serious cleaning and the straps definitely needed replacing, hell the whole bag did. However, both Hotch and Morgan refrained from commenting as Gideon walked in.

“So I see you’ve met Spencer.” He said, smile on his face, although it seemed to darken when he looked at Spencer, specifically his mark, Hotch noticed. 

Spencer’s first case went relatively well, well barring the dirty looks he got from the police officers and members of the public that Reid seemed not to notice, nor the backhanded compliments that were doled out to him by strangers and Gideon alike. 

Spencer didn’t get hurt and he figured out who the unsub was before he could kill another woman, so Hotch considered that a success until…

“Excuse me mister, why do you have that mark on your face?” A little girl had gotten away from her mother, who was looking horrified at the interaction. Whether it was because of his mark or the fact that she was embarrassed Reid didn't know. 

But Reid knelt down to her level and said. “Well, it’s what we call a broken promise mark.”

“Mummy says that  _ all  _ people with those are bad.” She said innocently, not realising how that might offend someone.

“Well I can  _ promise _ you, that’s not true.” A mark showed up on his face and disappeared again, making a promise to the young girl.

“Why do you have one?”

“Because when I promised to marry someone and I’m not old enough to do that yet.” Hotch and Morgan looked confused at the explanation, while Gideon wasn’t listening. What did he mean?

“Oh, okay mister. Are you going to keep it?”

“I intend to, yes.”

She nodded like the matter was resolved and marched back over to her mother who was standing gobsmacked. He walked back over to his teammates like nothing had happened, continuing on his way to the station. 

If you looked closely enough, you could see a tear forming in his eye, as he walked away.

“What did you mean Reid? You’re not old enough?” Morgan asked, confused. How was he an FBI agent? Hotch on the other hand was rolling his eyes at the man’s stupidity, of course he wasn’t going to give the real story to a complete stranger with his new teammates listening.

Spencer rubbed his face with the back of his sleeve, turning around. “Would you guys like to come with me?”

Hotchner was confused as to where Reid was taking him and Morgan. Gideon wasn’t coming, not caring enough to go with them, as the other two followed curiously.

“Where are we going?” Hotch asked, after they had been walking for a little while.

“It’s just further down this road.” He promised.

They stopped outside a cemetery, the mood becoming more subdued as the two older men became more confused than ever.

“Only my mum and the FBI hiring committee know the reason behind my mark. Now I’m showing you.” They walked over to a new and obviously cared for gravestone that had a fresh bundle of flowers laying at its base. The date read 01/06/1999, the inscription of a name neither man recognised and a short quote.  _ ‘To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forsaking all others, ‘til’ death do us part’. _

“Hey love, today was my first day at the BAU, you always said I was going to make it into the FBI and I guess you were right, I only wish you were here to see it. I am never forgiving you for leaving this ugly arse mark on my face and when I get to heaven, I am going to bitch slap you so hard, that you have a matching one.” He let out an ugly, choked sob that sounded like a laugh, before turning to Morgan and Hotchner. 

“These are agents Morgan and Hotchner who, the poor souls, were dragged out here by me, with absolutely no idea of what they were getting into. So, they’re already a step above the rest. I know if you were still here, this is the kind of thing you’d shake your head at me for, but here they are. Morgan, Hotch, here is my broken promise. He was diagnosed with cancer very young and me being me, promised to marry him because I quote ‘knew that he would get better and we would have the most elaborate and grand wedding in the history of the universe’ and he agreed. 

“I have been his friend since childhood and he’s been mine. Never judging me for my differences or flaws, always supporting me, even when  _ he _ was undergoing chemo. At 10 we made that promise and at 17 we renewed it. I was never able to do it, but I don’t regret anything I promised him. When it came time for the headstone, I knew what it was going to say. He left his mark on me and I wanted to leave mine, as a last promise I guess. I know you probably have lives, so I won’t keep you for long. Thank you for coming, even if I dragged you here by being all mysterious.”

“Thank you for showing this to us Reid, I know it must have been hard, but it’s good to know you trust us. I’m sorry Jason couldn’t come.”

A flicker of hurt flashed behind Reid’s eyes, and Aaron knew that he’d tried to tell Jason before to no avail.

“Yeah, pretty boy. Thanks. He would have been proud of all you’ve accomplished.” 

Reid nodded, grateful for the two men he’d met not 48 hours ago, who would turn out to be his closest confidants and friends and in years when he’d have to explain it to his new teammates he’d be grateful for their unending support. But right now he was grateful for the silent support the men were giving him and silent promises they were making to each other, that would never show up on the skin, but in the heart. The promise of friendship, family and trust. The promise that he would never have to go through that alone again.

**_Reid: “‘What divides us pales in comparison to what unites us.’ Ted Kennedy, former US Senator.”_ **


End file.
